


stay in this moment

by aimerai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimerai/pseuds/aimerai
Summary: “That was terrible, Jér, but just so you know, I can do a very good job of holding down the Forts.”





	stay in this moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_stella/gifts).



> -I started writing this for Ash on her birthday because her one request was husk3s porn and finished it like. Months later.  
> -Much thanks to Nat, Ash, and Heather for reading over this and fixing my writing and encouraging me.  
> -The title is from Delta Rae's You're The One For Me, which is always a Mood

Alex’s relationship with Phil and Jér isn’t that old, but it already feels second-nature to wake up in a tangle of limbs, overheating just a little. Jér’s curls are in his face, meaning that it’s Phil’s arm around his waist. Alex tries to move a little, but Phil’s arm tightens, and he mumbles something indistinct into the back of Alex’s neck, his breath hot and wet, lips brushing across Alex’s skin. It only encourages his morning wood. Jér turns around, watching Alex’s attempts to disengage from their other boyfriend with sleepy amusement. His legs are tangled with Alex’s still, even though the first thing Alex did when he woke up was angle his hips away from Jér.

“I guess Phil just feels very comfortable holding the Forts,” Jér murmurs, still sounding half-asleep. “Wonder if he can do a better job of holding down the Forts?”

It takes Alex a moment to process that, and when he does, his entire face feels like it’s burning. Phil is laughing sleepily, and his hold on Alex tightens more as he bodily shifts Alex so that Alex is half lying on top of him and Phil has both arms wrapped around him. Jér nudges in closer, until there isn’t really space for Alex to get off of Phil without landing on Jér.

Alex can hear the smugness in Phil’s raspy voice. “That was terrible, Jér, but just so you know, I can do a very good job of holding down the Forts.”

“What, I don’t get a say in who’s holding me down?” Alex asks, grinning cheekily at Jér, who looks delighted that Alex is encouraging his awful, awful jokes.

Phil laughs, which Alex feels almost as much as he hears. “No, you’re mine this time.” To punctuate that, he deliberately drags a hand down Alex’s abs and gently bites at his shoulder, leaving just the faintest impression of teeth.

Oh, so that _is_ where this is going. Alex wasn’t entirely sure, but he’s glad he didn’t read either of them wrong. The three of them have been taking things slowly, feeling out the nuances of a relationship between three people, but Alex feels more than ready for this. Phil’s hands are still, warm on Alex’s bare skin, and Jér is watching Alex, waiting to hear what he’s going to say, and that makes him feel powerful. Alex bites his lip, watches Jér’s eyes get stuck on his mouth, and then asks, “So if Phil is holding me down, what will you do?”

Jér’s tongue swipes out across his bottom lip, and he’s looking at Alex through his eyelashes with a faux innocent look. As if he’s ever been innocent a day in his life. “You’ll see.”

Phil unwraps his arms from around Alex so he can sit against the headboard with Alex sitting up between his legs. “Come lean back against me,” Phil says softly.

Alex obliges, ends up sprawled back to chest against Phil while in the vee of his legs. Phil is hard, and Alex presses back into him, relishing in the sharp inhale that results right in his ear. Phil wraps his left arm around Alex, and his right hand skates slowly down Alex’s abs. Phil doesn’t hesitate at the waistband of Alex’s pajama pants, reaches straight into his boxers to take Alex’s dick in his hand, stroking gently. Alex is so fixated on watching Phil’s hand under his pajamas that he doesn’t notice Jér until Jér is right there, kneeling in between Alex’s legs. He stripped himself while Alex and Phil were adjusting themselves, and his dick is mostly hard and leaning to the left, with a vein running across the side of it that Alex wants to trace with his tongue. Maybe later, if Alex asks him nicely.

“Let’s get those off,” Jér says, eyes glued to where Phil’s hand is, so Alex raises his hips just enough for Jér to strip him. Phil stops his hand so just the head of Alex’s dick is peeking out and ghosts his thumb across Alex’s slit. Alex squirms, and he’s not sure if he’s trying to move away from Phil’s hand or closer.

Jér’s eyeing him curiously. “You’re sensitive there, aren’t you?”

Alex means to respond normally, but Phil teases his thumb across the head of Alex’s dick just as Alex opens his mouth. What comes out instead is a hitched breath with a hint of a whine, Alex bucking up out of Phil’s lap. Jér’s eyes darken as he jerks himself off, watching Phil and Alex. Phil presses a kiss to Alex’s shoulder and rubs his thumb across the head of Alex’s dick with purpose this time, and Alex can’t help himself--he moans.

“Fuck, you look good,” Jér murmurs. “Phil, can I--”

“Go ahead,” Phil says, moving his hand down to the base of Alex’s dick, already knowing what Jér wants. Jér leans down and Phil first playfully taps Jér’s cheek with Alex’s dick before guiding it towards Jér’s mouth, stopping with it almost pressed to Jér’s lips.

“This is okay, right?” Jér asks, looking up at Alex and Phil with his eyes blown wide, his mouth so close to Alex’s dick that Alex can feel his breath as he talks. “You’re really quiet.”

It’s sweet that Phil and Jér are so concerned that he’s good with them, so Alex smiles at Jér and strokes the side of his face with his fingertips. “I’ll tell you--both of you--if anything’s wrong. I’m having fun, I promise. Go ahead.”

Phil presses up into him slightly, spreading his legs so Alex settles more firmly into him, and then proceeds to press a series of open-mouthed kisses to Alex’s shoulder, traveling in towards his neck. “If you’re sure,” he says, his free hand stroking up Alex’s side to tweak his nipple. His other hand, on Alex’s dick, is completely still.

“I’m sure,” Alex sighs more than says, melting into Phil as Phil latches onto the side of his neck where he’s especially sensitive.

Jér strokes his hands up Alex’s thighs and licks at Alex’s head. He continues with little kitten licks around Alex’s head, driving him insane, and then Phil starts talking into Alex’s neck, about how good Jér is, about how good Alex feels pressed up against him, about how maybe after Jér takes him apart they’ll finger Alex open until he’s begging for it and then trade off who’s fucking him until Alex comes a second time, maybe a third. Phil moves his hand off of Alex’s dick for just long enough to ask Jér to get him wet with spit for a much smoother glide. Phil starts talking again, about how maybe Alex could finger Phil open for Jér, watch what they do, how they’d fucked while thinking of him, back when they thought this was a thing that would never happen.

Jér picks that moment to swirl his tongue around Alex’s head before sucking on it, anchoring himself with fingers pressed into Alex’s thighs. Alex lets out a strangled moan and tries not to buck his hips, a problem Phil solves for him by taking his free hand and using it to pin down Alex’s hips enough that he doesn’t have the leverage to move. Phil’s sinking his teeth into the junction of Alex’s shoulder and neck--just hard enough that Alex can really feel it but not hard enough to bruise. Alex wants it to bruise, tells Phil so, feels him bite down harder and doesn’t bother to quiet his moans anymore. Jér is working his way farther down Alex’s dick, cheeks hollowing more, and Phil slips his hand off, goes to fondle Alex’s balls and stroke his inner thighs instead. Jér replaces Phil’s hand with his own and continues to go to town on Alex’s dick.

Jér pulls off of Alex’s dick with an obscene pop, lips shiny with spit. “You can--your hands. In my hair. If you want?” He looks shy about asking, which is why Alex doesn’t hesitate to tangle his hand in Jér’s rumpled curls and tug gently. Jér shouldn’t feel shy about anything, not with him and Phil. They’re always going to be a done deal.

Jér puts his mouth back on Alex’s dick, this time with Alex’s hand resting in his hair, and Phil continues to mess with Alex in any way he can with his one free hand while biting bruises and sucking marks along Alex’s neck and shoulders. Alex gets lost in the feeling of the two of them working in tandem to make him feel good, hazy around the edges with pleasure, mind still not quite awake.

He has enough presence of mind to warn Jér, tugging on his curls. “Gonna come,” Alex gasps, and Phil starts murmuring in his ear again, about how good he looks spread out on top of Phil, with Jér sucking him off.

Alex manages to hold out just a bit longer before he comes down Jér’s throat with a slight whine and immediately goes more or less boneless, tension seeping out of his body. When he blinks back to attention, Jér is grinning at him. “You look really good like this.”

“So do you,” Alex says, at the same time as Phil, because Jér is in the early stages of utterly debauched, dick leaking a little, lips well-used, hair a wild mess.

“What do you want?” Alex asks both of them.

Jér bites his red lower lip, and Alex fights back a whimper. He wants to be the one biting. “I don’t need much.”

Alex grins at him, a little shyly. “You could fuck my thighs if you wanted to. Phil?”

Jér looks really, really turned on, eyes completely dark. “Or Phil could fuck your thighs. That would look--” He trails off and lets out a low, appreciative whistle. “I’d like to watch that.”

Alex twists enough to face Phil. “You up to it?”

Phil’s cheeks are flushed and he’s sucked his lower lip into his mouth, but he trips over his words to assure Alex that yes, that sounds wonderful, _please Alex_. And since he asked so nicely, who’s Alex to refuse him?

“Time to move,” Alex says cheerfully. “How do you want me?”

“You can’t--” Phil sounds like he can’t get enough breath. “You can’t just _say_ things like that, oh my god.”

“No, that was really hot. Please continue saying things like that,” Jér says, grinning smugly at Alex. “Because you have to know that we want you any way you’re willing, Alex, mon chum.”

Which--Alex did know that, but it’s gratifying to hear anyway. “C’mon, lube. I’ll lie on my stomach, and you can look at all the marks you left.”

Phil inhales sharply at that, as Alex scoots off of him and turns around to look at him. Phil’s eyes only have the thinnest ring of colour around him, and his cheeks are flushed adorably pink. Alex feels the lightest trace of fingers across the back of his shoulders.

“There’s a lot of them,” Jér says, poking at one close to his neck.

“I told him he could,” Alex says, sounding, to his ears, proud and self-satisfied about it, watching Phil flush even more. It goes down his neck and spreads in uneven patches across his chest, broken only by the shiny gold of his chain. One day, Alex is going to sit on him and put his mouth on every bit of Phil’s flushed skin.

Jér laughs a little, presses down a little harder on the hickey that he’s singled out. “Phil, you should see this.”

That finally gets Phil to move in search of lube, which he apparently keeps in the bottom drawer of his bedside table. Alex is going to keep that in mind for the future; it seems like a useful thing to know. Phil, also, somehow, still has his boxers on, even with a large wet spot across the front, and Jér and Alex trade looks at that, both of them fond and somewhat exasperated. Only Phil.

“Why are you still dressed?” Alex asks, plaintively. He’s trying not to feel embarrassed about asking, but his face feels too warm anyway.

Phil blinks at him, and looks down at himself like he’s only just realised that he’s still dressed. Jér’s laughing, his face pressed to Alex’s shoulder blade, and Alex feels warm all over. He--god, he really loves these two. He wants thousands of mornings like this, complete with Jér’s awful jokes and Phil sheepishly stepping out of his boxers while Alex and Jér laugh at him.

And honestly, Alex probably deserves to have the bottle of lube thrown at him, albeit gently, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pout at Phil anyway. Phil is pink-cheeked still, and his eyes are twinkling, and Alex’s thoughts are taking a definite turn for the sappy, because he wants to make sure Phil’s always like this, happy enough that Alex can catch flashes of his dimples every so often.

He uncaps the lube, takes a more than generous amount into his hand, and reaches out to get Phil’s very pink, very nice dick all slick. And maybe he returns the favour from earlier, teasing Phil, pressing into the sensitive spot just below the head, using just his fingers to trace up and down Phil’s shaft, and Phil takes it so well, turning pinker and pinker all the while. It’s possible Alex is on a bit of a power trip right now, but Phil makes it easy, panting slightly, swaying closer like he just can’t help himself.

“Done yet?” Jér asks, amused, his chin hooked over Alex’s shoulder. “Because if you keep going, I really don’t think Phil’s going to last.”

Alex looks up to see that Phil’s eyes are shut and he’s biting his lip so hard that it’s turning white. He kinda wants to keep going, just to see Phil fall apart, but he’ll have time to do that another day. He thumbs across the head of Phil’s dick one more time, and wipes off the excess lube on his inner thighs. Jér takes the bottle of lube from him and drizzles even more of it on him, totally unrepentant about how cold it is. Honestly, he’s probably enjoying watching Alex squirm as he gets used to the cold.

“On your stomach, c’mon,” Jér says, pushing Alex just a little bit, before running a very gentle hand down his spine. Alex isn’t actually that surprised by Jér’s bossiness; it was much more expected than Phil’s filthy mouth and tendency to bite when given permission. Alex lays himself down on the bed, and supports his head on his hands, turning to watch Jér and Phil.

Phil is just staring at Alex’s back, knee-walking up the bed, tracing across Alex’s shoulders. “You’re going to have to be very careful about your shirts.”

“And in the room,” Jér adds, scrambling up the bed so he can lean back against the headboard, Alex’s head right by his thigh.

“God, Alex, there’s individual teeth marks here,” Phil says, awed, tracing a spot near the base of his neck that makes Alex shiver. Some of those indents are going to be bruises tomorrow, dark and vivid. He can’t wait to see them.

Alex puts his head down, hoping to muffle his words with the pillows. “I like them, though.”

He doesn’t know why he’s embarrassed about saying it out loud now, when he’d told Phil to bite earlier, but he is. He’s probably going to start blushing all over again when he finally gets a chance to look at all of them, because he can kind of tell where they are, some of the ones where Phil had applied more pressure. And there’s the ones that Phil and Jér have pointed out already, the ones that are tingling with phantom sensation from when the two of them touched him.

Phil’s switched from tracing bite marks to petting the back of Alex’s head, which feels really nice, and Alex shifts a little until he can just catch Phil in the corner of his vision, smiling softly at him, looking shyly pleased. “And I like that you like them, kind of a lot, actually.”

“Seriously, you have no idea how good you look,” Jér pipes up, from where he’s watching the two of them, that one curl of his resting on his forehead. “God, Alex.”

Honestly, like he’s one to talk. Jér looks pretty close to completely wrecked and Alex has an excellent view, right now, to hopefully watching him get to that point.

“Clench your thighs for me, please,” Phil says, somehow managing to make it sound like a question.

Like Alex is going to refuse him, even though the thought of Phil begging makes something in his gut twist pleasantly. He crosses his ankles too, just to make it tighter, but even then, he’s somehow not prepared for the way it feels for him. He’s sensitive, and Phil’s a warm wall of heat over him, supporting himself enough that he’s not crushing Alex, but the two of them are touching everywhere. Phil lets out a slight noise, almost a groan, as he pushes between Alex’s thighs, settling for an achingly slow pace, maximising his contact with Alex. Occasionally, he rubs up against Alex’s balls, and Alex can’t get hard again that fast, but it feels good, shocky pleasure traveling up his spine. He settles down, drifts a little, resting his head on his arms, watching Jér watch them while jerking himself off.

Phil picks up the rhythm a little, and almost in tandem, Jér starts stroking himself much faster, letting out surprisingly quiet moans, biting his lip so hard that Alex is half-afraid it’s going to start bleeding.

“Can I come on your face?” Jér asks, once he gets to the point where his eyes are barely staying open. It’s going to make a mess of his face, but Jér’s a visual person, and Alex is pretty sure that seeing the expression on Jér’s face is going to be worth the extra cleanup and the possibility of getting come in his eye.

“Go for it,” he says, and Jér shifts so he has better aim while Alex squeezes his eyes shut. He feels the first spurt hit his face only a few seconds later, across his cheekbones, followed by a couple more. Jér manages to avoid his eyes which Alex is grateful about, because there’s no way that would go well, but he still has to blink a couple of times before looking up at Jér.

The expression on his face is exactly what Alex had expected, a little shell-shocked and very much aroused.

“Fuck,” Jér says, reaching out, running his thumb through the mess on Alex’s face. “You look…”

Alex opens his mouth when Jér’s thumb passes near it, licks the come off the pad of his thumb, and stops Jér’s words in their tracks. Jér lets out a curse. Or two. Or an entire string of them. Alex is totally valid for feeling smug as hell right now.

Phil trails his fingers down Alex’s spine. Alex hadn’t noticed that he’d stopped his thrusts at some point, but he had, probably to watch Jér.

“You should turn around and show Phil,” Jér tells him.

Phil makes a _noise_ when he does, and Alex would like to make him make that noise again for forever, even if it’s not practical or possible. Letting Jér come on his face was an excellent idea, especially as Phil renews thrusting, going hard and fast. Alex tries to clench his thighs together as tight as he can, and Phil’s getting sloppier now, panting as his thrusts get more and more erratic, losing any kind of rhythm.

Phil’s orgasm catches Alex by surprise, and probably caught Phil by surprise too. Most of his come ends up between Alex’s thighs, but some of it ends up across his ass, too, which might have been intentional, knowing Phil. He collapses on top of Alex, breathing hard, taking care not to crush him.

Jér is watching the two of them in appreciation, slumped against the headboard, and he takes a moment to pet Phil’s hair. “You both looked so good.”

“Thanks, mon beau,” Phil murmurs, nuzzling against Alex’s back, slowly regulating his breathing back to normal. Alex smiles up at Jér and blows a kiss, and gets to watch Jér smile bashfully at him.

Way before Alex would’ve started feeling crushed by Phil, Phil rolls off of him. Probably a good thing, considering that the mixture of lube and come on his thighs is starting to feel gross, along with the come on his face.

“Okay, cleanup time,” Phil says. “Alex really needs it.”

Jér makes a face, letting the back of his head gently thunk against the headboard. Alex turns his head and pouts at Phil. “Please,” he tries, widening his eyes as much as he can, because it’s the two of them who came all over him and he just wants to nap, really.

Phil groans for show, a smile starting to break out on his face even though he’s trying to be serious. “Put your face away, it’s lethal.”

Alex pouts harder, and Phil sounds like he’s about to start laughing. “I’m going, I’m going.”

He has to, unfortunately, put on clothes for that, because the bathroom is down the hall, but Phil comes back with a warm washcloth and lets Jér wipe the come off of Alex’s face before taking the washcloth back to wipe the come and lube off of the rest of Alex. Alex spreads his legs so Phil can get it all off of his inner thighs, and also because it makes Phil let out a sort of punched out breath, and Phil just throws the washcloth on the floor when he’s done.

“Back to bed?” Jér asks, sliding down the headboard.

“A nap sounds really good right now,” Alex agrees, maneuvering himself so he doesn’t really have to get up to get under the top sheet. Jér immediately throws an arm and a leg over Alex, almost glued to Alex’s back.

“Phil?” Alex asks, raising his head just enough to look at his other boyfriend.

“I’m coming,” Phil says, slipping in where Alex is holding up the sheet for him. It’s too warm for the duvet that they’ve pushed to the foot of the head.

“No, that was a few minutes ago,” Jér says, incorrigible.

Alex snorts despite himself, and Phil is trying and failing to bite back a smile, choosing to use Alex’s shoulder as a pillow instead of using the pillows that they actually have. Alex wraps an arm around Phil, pulling him a little bit closer, so he can be comfortably smothered by the two of them on top of him. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, right now.

“So, anyway, I vote that I get to hold the Forts next time,” Jér says, out of nowhere, into the side of Alex’s neck.

Phil looks up at Alex, pressing his lips together, trying desperately not to laugh. Alex is the one who cracks first, laughing delightedly. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> -i only feel kinda bad about the first fic for this ship being porn.  
> -i refuse to apologise for the bad jokes.  
> i'm @aimerai1419 on twitter and @aimeraiwrites on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
